Ultimate Gundam
The Ultimate Gundam was a Mobile Fighter that appeared in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was piloted by Kyoji Kasshu. Its initial purpose was to restore Earth following the Gundam Fights, but later evolved into the sinister JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the Ultimate Gundam possessed offensive armaments, it was a Gundam Fighter that was designed mainly for recovery purposes. It was outfitted with special nanites that would end up allowing for the restoration of the Earth. The unit was durable enough to survive atmospheric reentry, but not without suffering severe damage to its structure and systems; the latter was what triggered its transformation into the Devil Gundam. Armaments ;*Ultimate Claw ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Cannon Special Equipment & Features ;*Nanotech Cells :;*Self-Evolution :;*Self-Replication :;*Self-Regeneration History The aptly-named Ultimate Gundam was designed by Dr. Raizo Kasshu and his son, Kyoji Kasshu, for one grand purpose: to restore the Earth to its original condition, after it was ruined by war and the Gundam Fights. The Kasshus planned to do that by employing nanotechnology in the Ultimate Gundam with three great principles: self-evolution, self-replication, and self-regeneration. Presumably, those nanotech cells would have spread all over Earth and bonded with the soil to revive it and promote growth. Unfortunately, the greed and ambition of two individuals prevented the Ultimate Gundam from ever achieving what the Kasshus had intended. One of those individuals was Dr. Mikamura, a lifelong friend of Raizo's and the designer of the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam that Neo-Japan planned to use in the then-upcoming 13th Gundam Fight. The other was Major Ulube Ishikawa, a former Gundam Fighter who represented Neo-Japan in the 12th Gundam Fight. Mikamura was jealous of Raizo's abilities, and Ulube wanted the Ultimate Gundam for his own personal gain. Together, they attempted to falsely arrest the Kasshus and seize the Ultimate Gundam for themselves. However, Kyoji escaped with the Ultimate Gundam to keep it out of their hands, but his mother, Mikino Kasshu, was killed and Raizo was sentenced to permanent cryogenic freeze. After it crashed on Earth, the Ultimate Gundam's systems malfunctioned which triggered its evolution into the monstrous Devil Gundam, with a new imperative to destroy Earth. Ulube pursued the Devil Gundam with his JMA27T Fantoma Mobile Armor and a squad of JMS60 Busshis, but his efforts failed. Afterwards, Ulube convinced Raizo's other son, Domon Kasshu, to become a Gundam Fighter and track down the Devil Gundam with the promise of releasing Raizo from his cryogenic prison. Gallery Ultimate Gundam.JPG|Ultimate Gundam Gundam Combat 20.jpeg|"Ultimate Gundam Kai" from Gundam Combat card game. Gunpla BB Senshi 245.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Devil Gundam (2003): box art Action Figures MSiA_jdg-009x_p01_Asian_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "JDG-009X Devil Gundam (First Form)" action figure (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_jdg-009x_p02_Asian_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "JDG-009X Devil Gundam (First Form)" action figure (Asian release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_jdg-009x_p03_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Dark Gundam (First Form)" action figure (North American release; 2002): package front view. Notes & Trivia *In various materials, a "Mobile Fighter" form of the Ultimate Gundam is shown, with a lower body that more closely resembles standard Mobile Fighters. References External Links *Ultimate Gundam on MAHQ.net